


running from lions

by gunsforhands



Series: glory and gore [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, M/M, Paralyzed, Sad, TW: Suicide, and it's levi and eren, idk - Freeform, like a freestyle poem, not really - Freeform, oh it's another poem, though it's never clear in these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsforhands/pseuds/gunsforhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/><i></i>
  </p>
  <p> running from lions</p>
  <p> never felt like such a mistake </p>
  <p> i won't know what hit me </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	running from lions

_he liked to run_

_because it made him feel free_

_the wind whistled in his ears_

_the pavement felt smooth under his feet_

_and the road was open_

_ahead of him_

_and so he ran as far_

_as his feet would take him_

_not caring where_

_but just doing_

_until one day he stopped_

_and met a man_

_a man who had never felt the joy of running_

_because he was unable to_

_this man was in a wheelchair_

_and couldn't walk_

_ever since he was three_

_so the boy took it upon himself_

_to show the man_

_what running felt like_

_at first it was just_

_gentle walks_

_before he would speed up_

_after every few visits_

_until one day_

_the man said he was ready_

_and the boy smiled_

_because the man would_

_be able to run_

_even with some help_

_so he ran_

_pushing the wheelchair_

_with the man in it_

_and the wind_

_whistled in their ears_

_and the concrete felt smooth_

_and the road was open_

_and they were flying_

_running as if there was_

_no one else_

_but them_

_and that's when_

_the man knew_

_that he was in love_

_and that the boy_

_who showed him what running was_

_had a bigger meaning_

_than that_

_but he didn't know_

_that the boy had always_

_loved him_

_but his love_

_came with dangerous costs_

_because he has hiding something_

_because he didn't run_

_just because he wanted to_

_he ran to get away_

_away from those who wished_

_for his head on a silver platter_

_so while running with the man_

_he saw two people_

_who he recognized_

_the man didn't know why_

_the boy turned so abruptly_

_but didn't say anything_

_whenever they went out together_

_those two guys were there_

_and the boy was too afraid_

_to go out with the man anymore_

_for fear of him getting hurt_

_but the man insisted on it_

_and the boy reluctantly went along with it_

_until one day_

_the two guys_

_made their move_

_they moved their knights_

_one step closer to the king_

_and he was cornered_

_but he still had his last pawn_

_which was a man_

_who loved him_

_and did the only thing that he could_

_which was telling the boy_

_to run_

_but the boy wasn't sure_

_and didn't want to leave the man's side_

_but he did when he was given a push_

_and he ran_

_but the man was cornered_

_and he didn't have the ability to run_

_so he took everything_

_that they gave him_

_all the while just wishing_

_that the boy was safe_

_and then years passed_

_and the man was going to die soon_

_because he was giving up on life_

_and so one day_

_when he was sure it was his final day_

_he wrote a letter_

_to the boy_

_and then he opened_

_a bottle of pills_

_and drank a bottle of vodka_

_then the pills_

_and got on his bed_

_and waited for the end to come_

_and when it did_

_the boy came back_

_and went into the apartment_

_because he still had a key_

_and he first saw_

_the two empty bottles_

_and looked for the man_

_that he so loved_

_and he found him_

_lying on his bed_

_without a pulse_

_and then he called the emergencies_

_and when they came and gone_

_taking the one thing he loved_

_he saw the note_

_and he decided to read it_

_which was a mistake_

_because he cried_

_because the man killed himself_

_because he never came back_

_and he had given up on life_

_because he was too worried about himself_

_than the one he left behind_

_and so he ran_

_and he ran_

_he ran and never did stop_

_not in the rain_

_nor in the night_

_until he finally collapsed_

_and was forgotten_

_because he had_

_no one left_

_because_

_the_

_lions_

_that_

_chased_

_him_

_killed_

_them_

_all_


End file.
